


Hold On

by LoveGems1



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Song: Hold On (Chord Overstreet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Song: Hold On Artist Chord Overstreet- Inspiration Also Genderbent Tommy. Jason/FemTommyCharacter Death.  The song, not mine.
Relationships: (Past) Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor/Trini
Kudos: 2





	Hold On

Song: Hold On Artist Chord Overstreet- Inspiration Also Genderbent Tommy. Jason/FemTommy

Character Death.

The banging on the door is deaf to the person on the floor. The door opens, and the sobbing man picks his lover on the floor. He's yelling, pleading, and begging to stay with them. The ambulance comes and takes the bleeding woman away—the crying man behind them.

The laughter was in the bedroom and, the two people are having a pillow fight. The man grabs onto his girlfriend and pulls her down on him. The two are curled up next to each other and smile.

"I love you, Jason. Don't ever leave me." The woman tells the man. Jason laughs and kisses her.

"Never, Tommy," Jason tells her. The two lay there and have a good time.

Jason is driving to the hospital and can hear his girlfriend's body, covered in blood, making him almost lose control. Shock is in his bones, praying to whoever would listen. "Please don't leave me, Tommy. You promised me!"

Jason wants her to come back. She is the only that would get him to laugh. She is the one that would get him to truly break free from his shell. She would push him until he couldn't. He would push back until it was too late.  
They were going to marry soon. He should have told her that he still loves her and want her in his life. He remembers taking her hand and saying I love you. She would tell him that she's getting better and that she wants him.

Jason knows that Tommy is his pillar of support. Without her being there makes him fall. Once the hospital and Tommy didn't wake up, causing him to cry. There is a couple that went to visit and was upset. Jason goes to them and, Trini looks at her two friends.

It's heartbreaking to watch her leader is going through loss. The two loved each other, and both are too unstable to take care of themselves. They take care of each other and, Trini knows that they love each other. She also knew that the two were not going to last long.

Zack holds onto his leader and looks at his wife. They know that something like this would happen, and he hates it. He knew why Tommy did this but still wasn't okay to do that to Jason. Black and Yellow would get Jason's help and stays until Jason stable again. Kim and Billy would help when they could.

Jason would go to her grave and tells her that he wants her and needs her and, it wasn't fair that she took the easy way out. Trini and Zack have helped him understand that was pit probably the only way for her to get free, and it wasn't fair. He still wanted to hold on to her.


End file.
